Rory's Dance My Take on Things
by JessieBite
Summary: I'm a Trory at heart and I really hate the way "Rory's Dance" turned out - Rory belongs with Tristan. So I took the liberty of changing it to my liking...


The next 9 sentences are not mine, the characters are also not mine. But the rest of it, that comes from my head.

"That was quite a dance."

"I seriously don't know what got into him."

"I do."

"What?"

"He has a thing for you."

"No he doesn't. It's just a game to him or something."

"He has a thing for you."

"He does nothing but insult me and make me miserable."

"He has a thing for you."

A.N: Every time I watch that episode I can't help but think that if their conversation had ended there things may have turned out a little different.

Because a curious girl like Rory would not give up until she knew exactly what it is that's going on. So this is my take on what could have happened.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I felt someone tapping on my shoulder; I turn around and before me, none other than Rory Gilmore.

"Tristan, can we talk?"

I gave her a smile, "Go right ahead."

She looked at my friends, "Could we maybe do it in four eyes? Just the two of us?"

"Are you sure you want to be alone with me?" I smirked.

"Fine, I get it, I'll see you in class."

I got up, she seemed weird in a way, "I guess I can talk to you." She looked pleased, "But not for too long, I am after all a very busy man."

You did mean to say a boy, right?"

I gave her another smile, "Trust me when I say that I'm a man."

"That's just digusting."

We started walking together, "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"It's kind of awkward..."

"I don't get embarrassed easily, what is it?"

Her face turnen bright red before she finally spoke, quite as a mouse, "Do you like me?"

I smiled, "Why?"

"I don't know, you seemed to be jealous the night at the dance."

"I was."

"You were..." she stated quietly, shocked.

"Yes, I was."

"I don't get it, is this supposed to be some kind of a joke?"

"No."

"Tristan, I don't like playing games."

"I know that."

"You were jealous. That doesn't sound like a really bad joke to you?"

"I wanted you to go with me."

"No, you wanted to prove that I would go with you, there's a big difference."

"Why is it so hard for you to understand that I wanted to be the one spending the evening with you?" I felt completely frustrated, "I wanted you to look at me the way you looked at him."

"You're only interested in me because you can't have me."

She had a point there, deep down it all had something to do with that fact. I usually do get what I want and in that case I didn't. She wouldn't go out with me that night of the dance. I was standing there, watching those two dance, looking so happy and I was wondering if I could ever feel that way.

I could have any other girl but the fact that she didn't want me drove me crazy. She chose someone else, someone she thought was better than me. It made me doubt myself and I wasn't used to that feeling. It felt strange and I didn't know what to think.

But there was something different about her, she wasn't playing hard to get, she simpley wasn't interested.

And she's not my type, she's smart and witty. And she could definitely hold her end of a conversation.

"That's not entirely true."

"Tristan, you don't really want me." She exhaled in frustration, "If I give in you'll get bored and this whole thing will be over."

"I don't agree. There's something there and I owe it to myself to explore it."

"That's great, really, but it takes two to Tango and that's not my scene."

"I'm not one to give up so easily."

"Well, neither am I."

"And I'll have you know that you will be mine in the end."

She smiled softly, "That's good to know."

"I'm not going anywhere, not until you give in."

"Well, I am. I have to go to class." And with that she was gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

She smiled when she saw me the next morning, "Don't you have better things to do other than leaning against my locker?' she asked while opening her locker.

"No, not really."

"You're here early, I don't even want to know why, and I have to put up with you because you're bored?"

"I'm not bored, I have you to amuse me."

"I have better things to do."

"Such as..."

She thought for a second, "Reading."

"Is that all you ever do?"

"I like reading." She said defenssively.

"So I've noticed." I smiled softly, "But don't you get tired of it sometimes?"

"I can't find anything better to do here."

"I have a couple of suggestions..." she totally asked for it.

"Do you ever think of anything else?" she looked disguasted.

"I'm a teenage boy, what else is there to think about?"

"Plenty."

"Madaline is having one of her parties this weekend, go with me."

"No, thank you."

"Why not?"

Something changed in her eyes as she spoke, "I don't have any friends here, Tristan." I thought I could hear sadness, "I have nothing to do in these parties. I'll just feel stupid."

"But you'll be with me, you won't be alone."

"I can't go to that party. Just let it go."

"You can bring anyone you want. Just think about it."

"Fine, I'll think about it." She closed her locker, "I'm going to the library, I'll see you in class."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

I spent my entire evening glancing every couple of minutes at the entryway, hoping she'll show up.

Then, finally, the door opened and there she was, smiling at something her friend said. She seemed tense and I couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful.

She looked around in search of someone and when her eyes met mine she smiled softly. I excused myself and walked her way.

"You're here." I smiled.

"I thought I'd give it a try." She gestured at her friend, "This is Lane, my best friend."

I extanded my hand, "Tristan, nice to meet you."

She shook my hand with a smile, "You too." She excused herself and left in search of the bathroom.

"What made you change your mind?"

"I felt I had to see a Chilton party."

"And?"

"Just like any other party, the house is obviously bigger than expected and there's enough food and drinks to feed a small country but the rest of it is just the same."

"Come on, we'll get you something to drink."

"Lead the way..."

About an hour later I spotted her friend dancing, she, however, was nowhere to be found. I decided she's probably hiding somewhere and went to see where she was. I found her in the library reading.

"You really do read all the time."

She jumped as she heard my voice, "You scared me."

"Your friend is out there having fun and you're here, reading again."

"I already told you, I like reading." She smiled, putting her book down.

"Come dance with me."

"No." It was spoken softly.

"I promise I won't step on your toes."

"I can't dance with you, Tristan"

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

I moved to sit next to her, "What are you so afraid of?"

"We can be friends, Tristan, and nothing more."

"I just want to dance with you."

She stood up, putting her book in her purse, "No, you want more than that. And I'm not ready yet." She started walking to the door.

I got up and took her hand, forcing to turn around and look at me, "Not ready yet?" It was suddenly very hard for me to breath.

She shivered at my touch, her eyes meeting mine for just a second before she looked away.

"Tristan I-" She bit her lip nervously unable to answer me.

"Not ready for what, Rory?" My hand moved to her chin, forcing her to look at me.

I moved closer to her, my eyes not leaving hers, "I'm going to kiss you now." I said quietly, "Because I've been dying to that the minute you walked in."

I leaned down slowly, giving her sufficient time to stop me, then, finally our lips touched. It started slow and gentle, barely touching and then her hands moved to the back of my neck and at that point I found myself completely air was needed we finally broke away.

I smiled softly, "We should do this more often…"

She pulled away, embarrassed, "It's late, I really have to go." She opened the door and smiled at me, "But I'll see you in school."

Frustrated, I looked around me, a library full of books mocking me. Just great.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"We need to talk, Tristan." She approached me after first period.

"I know that."

"It feels like you've been avoiding me all week."

"Can we do this later?"

She looked annoyed, "When?"

"I don't know."

"Today, Tristan, we have to settle this."

"Today." I promised.

We were sitting outside on a bench, both quiet, lost in thought and then she finally spoke, "You've lost interest…"

"No." I took a deep breath in, "But I can't do this. I don't want to feel this way…"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't want to like you."

"But you do…"

"You let me kiss you and then you just run away, what am I supposed think about it?"

"That it was overwhelming."

"That's not an answer, Rory." I said frustrated.

"I just feel that it's all happening a little too fast for me."

"We kissed, I'm not asking you to marry me…"

She laughed, breaking the ice, "That's good to know."

"I just want you to let me in, to stop running."

"I think I can do that."

I pulled her closer to me, my arm around her shoulder, "Do think now would be a good time to show you the ring?"

She elbowed me, smiling, "That's not funny."

I leaned down and gave her a soft lingering kiss, "Come on, I'll take you home."

A.N: I'm working on the next chapter of Different in Many ways and I needed a little break and that was it.

Feel free to review, I'd like to hear (or rather, read) your thoughts – good or bad.

And have a great day,

JessieBite


End file.
